


Audience Participation

by Miss_Murdered



Series: What Happens In Rin's Bunk... [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Staying Quiet, Sousuke is invited to join Rin and Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience Participation

When Makoto had arrived at Rin’s dorm like he often did, the night had started out like it always had – except the addition of the bandana in his mouth to stop him from moaning too loudly to avoid waking Sousuke. The sex with Rin had given him the same high it usually did – Rin seeming to know innately how to make Makoto come undone without any effort, his perfect body moving perfectly over and inside Makoto. But it was what was coming after that was different – so damn different and Makoto no longer had the bandana but he was trying his best not to moan as he felt a calloused thumb tease at the head of his cock.

He’d come only a few minutes ago and felt sensitive, his whole body shivering but Sousuke was slicking the remains of his last orgasm around before he lifted it up to his mouth, tasting the flavour on his tongue.

“How long were you awake for?” Rin asked and Sousuke only gave a shrug.

“Long enough.”

Rin seemed annoyed but then Sousuke leaned over and kissed him, Makoto watching as Sousuke ran his fingers over Rin’s bare torso, spreading the various bodily fluids and lube over his skin. Makoto wanted to feel jealous or something at seeing Rin with another guy’s tongue down his throat but he didn’t – he only watched, aroused, as Sousuke touched Rin, his fingers going to his cock that was rapidly hardening despite their recent fuck.

The advantage of being young men, Makoto guessed, it never lasted long but they tended to have a quick recovery. Moaning, Rin broke away from the kiss and moved his hand down Sousuke’s body, reaching for the sleep shorts he wore, now tented at the front. He pulled them down with what seemed like a flick of a wrist and Sousuke then was entirely naked, the three of them crowded on Rin’s bottom bunk.

It was too small for them, the frame creaking as their bodies moved but this time it didn’t matter how much noise Makoto made and he was glad. As Sousuke and Rin were taking equal turns to mouth and suck as his skin, abusing his nipples between teeth and licking at his cock with long slow swipes. It seemed now they were in competition and Makoto was watching through half lidded eyes as they both mouthed across his skin, Makoto’s hips bucking up as he wanted more friction.

He felt fingers slide inside him, still slick from Rin’s release and he realised it was Sousuke’s fingers, his voice low and panting.

“You sure?” he whispered and Makoto looked up to see Rin kissing at Sousuke’s neck and he suddenly figured another reason why Sousuke was panting. He was pretty sure Rin had his fingers inside him and was stretching him.

Makoto looked at Rin, his eyes meeting the bright red and Rin nodded, letting him know it was.

“Yeah,” Makoto said, his voice raspy from the bandana and not being able to shout his pleasure before. “You can fuck me.”

Sousuke made a noise that was feral and Makoto took that opportunity to move, pushing up and around so that he was on his hands and knees.

“Holy fuck…”

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sousuke’s reverent expression as well as feeling the touch of his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and he felt the tip of a thumb enter him.

“Go ahead, Sousuke. Fuck Makoto while I fuck you,” Rin said, his voice too sexy as he reached around Sousuke to slide on a condom.

Makoto felt incredibly turned on and he felt the first push of the head of Sousuke’s cock, it pushing in and stretching where Rin had been. He felt thicker than Rin and that made him feel like he was being stretched impossibly wide but Makoto liked it, his cock dripping with pre-cum onto the bed as he was filled.

Grunting, his arms shaking, Makoto felt Sousuke pause and then heard him moan very loudly as Makoto guessed he was filled by Rin. Makoto couldn’t see, his hair in his eyes and his arms supporting him, and he couldn’t think, a thick cock filling him completely but he didn’t care. As all he needed now was to come again, the three of them moving in together to bring that about.

The bed rocked loudly this time and Makoto did wonder if they’d break it – three strong swimmers rocking it as they fucked but he didn’t care as Sousuke was slamming hard into him, his cock making Makoto squirm and his balls slapping against his ass on each thrust.

Sousuke was louder than Makoto anticipated, grunted out chants of “Rin” and “Makoto” with added “fucks” and Rin was moaning almost continuously as all three of them got closer to orgasm. All Makoto was glad of was that he’d already come once otherwise he wouldn’t have had the stamina, his cock bobbing underneath him. Sousuke grabbed for his cock, tugging him expertly and running that calloused thumb over the slit, the pressure incredible and Makoto clenched around Sousuke’s cock, the loud “fuck” indicating it felt good for Sousuke and had obviously brought him nearly to the brink.

A particularly violent thrust from Rin, Makoto guessed, made the bunk screech and then he felt Sousuke come, a gasp the only sound as he reached climax, his cum spilling into the condom deep inside Makoto.

His strokes continued on Makoto’s cock and he felt his body jerk forward, his cock twitching and his cum splashing onto Sousuke’s hands and the sheets underneath – Rin’s sheets. Makoto wondered how much bodily fluids would be on them but didn’t have time as when Sousuke moved, slipping out, he felt spent and exhausted, falling to the sticky bed. He guessed Rin had come as he was removing a condom, tying it off and he had the same look of ragged exhaustion, his hair mussed and smile broad.

“Next time do we just ask if you want to participate from the beginning?” Rin asked as Sousuke got up, tying off his own condom.

Sousuke shrugged. “Up to you guys.”

Rin looked at Makoto who had managed to move onto his back so that Rin could lie down with him.

“You can, you know,” Makoto said sleepily and Rin moved to kiss him softly as Sousuke went to clean up leaving them alone briefly.

“Love you,” Rin whispered into Makoto’s hair and even though Makoto knew he should go home and not get himself into trouble, he smiled softly and closed his eyes, snuggled into Rin and wondered what the next time would hold and all the things the three of them could do together.


End file.
